The Visionary and The Bond
by msanimegeek
Summary: One night, a young girl has the nightmare of her life. Years later an unknown visitor from the future speaks of a new evil, what happens when she finds out its the same evil she dreamed of? Who's the mystery girl, and what is with this legendary bond Vegeta mentioned?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Its nice to see a new story up, isn't it? this is my huge project i hinted at the end of _Unexpected _****_Occurrences._ A few things I'd like to share with you:  
1. Pan is Goku and ChiChi's.  
2. The other time line, is slightly shifted to fit the plot... Pan does exist in the Mirai time line.  
3. There is a huge plot line in store, and I don't know if I can update regularly, just bear with me.**

**With that being said... ENJOY :)**

**The Visionary and The Bond**

**Prologue: **The day it all changed

"Grams, I'm going out!" The girl called down. Her long black hair swaying lightly from the wind, a wet bandanna tied upon her face for protection. "Be careful, you hear? And if you don't feel up to all of the chores, come home." The older woman called back to her. The response was barely heard because of the nearly air tight, barricaded home in which they lived.

It had been eighteen years since one of the biggest threats had been relinquished, but only five and a half since another had risen. But it wasn't something people generally saw, but smelled. It swept through quickly, but its effects wore on for years. As of late the smell had dissipated, leaving the more than pungent scent of death. In those five or so years, she had seen her mother whom was one of the strongest in the world, wither away from almost nothing.

The girl's mind wondered back to her childhood and all of the memories it held. Her backpack salvaged the last remaining things of her seemingly perfect childhood. Old pictures, video, and the beloved radar her father went on about for years. Its was the only glimmer of hope for her family to be whole once again. One picture that always kept her mother going she said, was one of a little three year old blue eyed girl with pig tails, and a huge smile.

_"The reason we fight."_ Was written in calligraphy on the back. Her mother kept it close to her heart whenever she fought, for the little girl was the reason they wanted to destroy the threat, so she may have the childhood they did not.

* * *

"You've grown unbearably soft in these times of peace." Vegeta could be heard saying in the back yard of Capsule Corp. It had been a few months since Majin Buu had been defeated, and Vegeta was already calling the children weak. Eleven year old Son Pan sat on the ground in between her two brothers, listening intently to what the Saiyan Prince was saying. While Bra and Trunks just sat there, almost asleep from his speech. "Get up brats!" He shouted. Here was the fun part... the sparring matches.

Gohan helped up Videl, and for the fifth time that afternoon apologized for their date being canceled. Apparently when Vegeta called the little children weak, that meant he too was weak. Everyone went into fighting stance as Goku and Vegeta stood on the other side of the yard, watching for any flaws to call them out on.

Suddenly, Pan dropped to the ground clutching her head in pain screaming. No one knew what was wrong with her. With a rush Trunks ran over to her and hugged her for comfort. "You're going to be okay." He whispered in her ear. He looked up at the rest of the group with worry. By this time Gohan had ran inside, "Mom! Something's wrong with Pan!"

Both ChiChi and Bulma ran outside to see the commotion. ChiChi was suddenly worried over her daughters present state. The look in Trunks eyes was both of worry, and possessiveness. _'Could it be that its getting stronger? They're still so young.' _Vegeta thought. Pan's world went black as her body went limp, falling to the ground.

Hours later she had awoken with a scream. Both Goku and ChiChi rushed in the room to comfort their daughter. "Shh little one, your alright." Her mother told her.

But she shook her head defiantly, "no momma, I'm not okay. You don't know what I saw."

_'What does that mean? No, it can't be!'_ Vegeta thought from outside the door.


	2. The Arrival

**i wanted to give you two chapters today, because i'm in a good mood. :) please remember to leave a review, and if it didn't pick up enough for you this chapter... it will soon, promise.**

**vision**

"speech"

'thought'

_'bond'_

**Chapter 1:** The Arrival

Three years had passed since that day, and they haven't stopped. It only seemed to get worse as the years went by. At first they seemed just like nightmares, because Pan would wake up screaming in terror before they developed into tears. But lately, the visions didn't seem to occur just at night, but during the day just in plain sight.

Her eyes became distant as her body slowly crumpled to the ground. It hurt to breathe, which meant it was going to be a long one. "Pan!" Marron exclaimed. She had known about her nightmare since the first, but it never ceased to scare her. She ran to her friend to see if she was okay.

Being in the middle of the high school parking lot made everything even worse. But none of that registered in Pan's mind as her eyes clouded over. All she could see know, was eminent darkness.

_**The darkness opened up into city, very similar to West City. She thought. It was a baron waste land it felt like. There was no-one there. No people shopping, or working. No children clinging to their mother's hands. There was a foul smell in the air, and it felt thick, toxic. It was getting harder for her to breathe within this new world. Pan began to walk, and came across a building that struck a nerve inside of her. **_

_**Most of it was reduced to rubble, but there was still a small part she could make out. The sign on the building was oh so normal to her, that she almost missed it. Only three letters remained as it said, "Cap." No! It couldn't be the same place, it just isn't possible! But there it was. A ruined Capsule Corp, resting on what looked like abandoned grounds. **_

_**Then suddenly, the air lock doors open up to a young woman yelling back down, "Grams I'm going out." Who was this girl? And more importantly, who was living in Capsule corp? It couldn't be Bulma. And just how many years into the future is this?**_ Questions began to bombard her mind as the darkness consumed her once more.

Soon she felt herself jolted by her friends and Goten yelling for her to come back. Her onyx eyes had retained its clarity as she attempted to stand back up. When her legs fell, she was caught by a pair of strong, and trusting arms. Yet again, Trunks saved the day. Pan smiled as she struggled to keep her breathing stable. "Why don't we all go home and have you explain this one, shall we?" She nodded.

* * *

"I have to warn them Grams." She whispered. "It just can't happen, I'd never be able to live with myself." The older woman smiled as she kissed her forehead. "You have grown up so much. You're just like your father, you know he'd be so proud of how his little girl is now." She tried to not let tears fall over the death of her only child, but failed. Every time she looked into the eyes of her granddaughter, she saw the same determination he held many years before.

The two sat at the table to work out the kinks of a risky travel mission. "Work out a plan, dear. And make a list of necessities." The young traveler prepared an even bigger bag for the trip. Emptying the contents of her childhood, she packed them neatly into the other bag. Now was the important part, getting the most important machinery to work, after almost twenty long years.

* * *

Goku sat back in the chair, with a finger on his chin thinking. "What do you think it means?" His daughter shrugged her shoulders. "Everything I have ever had a nightmare -or vision of- has come true in one form or another." At first, she began to question of her sanity, because it just never seemed possible. A dystopic society nobody wanted to pick up the pieces to. The ground beneath her feet stained with blood, the air toxic with the odor of death. The room was quiet while everyone tried to think that future though. Then Bulma piped up with another question. "You say most of West City was deserted, right?" Pan nodded as she continued. "But Capsule Corp was still semi-standing."

Vegeta was visibly irritated, arms crossed over his chest. "Woman, will you get to the point already!?" She slapped him upside his head to shut him up, earning a chuckle from their little girl. "What I'm actually trying to say, is maybe its not this time line you're seeing, Pan." A quick "What are you-" escaped Gohan before he understood. "This is trouble, I just know it." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

After a few hours of blood, sweat and tears, the time machine was finally back up and running. "I'll admit, its not nearly the polished technology it was back then. But with what we were left with, I'd say it works like a charm." The genius said. Her medium length hair tied tightly with one strand in her face. She was pulled into a hug by the little girl, "I'll miss you."

She laughed and retorted, "you won't be gone that long." One final laugh was shared before the young woman grabbed her bag, and jumped into the machine. The destination already punched in, all she needed to do was push the button. A sigh passed by her lips as she closed her eyes and breathed, _'here goes nothing.'_ Pushing the large, red button on the control panel.

* * *

A shudder involuntarily ran though Trunks' spine as he felt a strange ki appear suddenly out of nowhere. It was not a strong as his, but definitely worth noting. _"Panna?"_ She heard through the bond. She turned her head toward him in acknowledgment. _"Me and Goten are going to check out something, okay?"_ She became confused by what he meant, and was going to ask why, but was cut off by he and Goten leaving the room.

"Who is it, Trunks?" Goten asked over the wind in his ears.

"Whoever it is, we're about to find out." He responded. This person was on a hunt it seemed like, and they knew exactly where they were going. Two minuets later, the two half Saiyans were met by a tall, long dark haired woman in a Capsule Corp sweatshirt. The woman looked as if she had seen a ghost, letting her guard down, as well as her tail. The shock almost made her forget how to fly, as she began her decent down about thirty feet.


	3. Unknown Visitor

**Here's chapter 2, please dont forget to read and review. Reviews are wonderful motivators **

**Chapter 2: **The Unknown Visitor

The barren desert area in which the two half Saiyans stood remained silent for a good while. That was until Goten asked, "who are you and where did you come from?" He tread lightly when asking because they didn't know whether she was on their side.

But all the woman could do was stand there, her mouth opened and closed, as if trying to say something, but the words never came.

"Hello!? We're talking to you." Exclaimed Trunks.

The time traveler looked up and shook out of her daze, much to the confusion from the boys. "Sorry, what was your question?" Her voice was soft yet stern, displaying manners that had been taught over many years. She was on her knees with her brown tail twitching from her hidden nervousness.

Goten rolled his eyes and held out his hand, "come on. We aren't going to hurt you."

She looked very skeptical of the teen, but figured he couldn't be that bad, considering Goten looked like her a little bit. "Sure." She mumbled, dusting off her black over-sized Capsule Corp sweatshirt, and jeans. The three lifted off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

On the flight, the onyx haired woman said, "you know, I do have a name. And I'm not crazy." Trunks turned his head in her direction quizzically. Her blue eyes told stories, and the way she carried herself was a mystery. "Then what is it?" He asked suddenly.

She chuckled and answered, "Mai-Chi."

It was a quick flight as they landed and Mai pulled her tail closely to her slender waist. "I'm surprised that you could keep up with us. Normally Pan is the only one that can do that. But why so paranoid? We don't have tails, but we all used to." Goten earned himself a smack on the head from his best friend.

Even though their new mystery girl was a friend, didn't mean that has suspicion had dissipated. Walking through the back patio door, Vegeta spotted Mai questioning with "Who in the hell are you?"

Mai narrowed her eyes retorting, "don't bother asking questions you won't want to know the answers to." Vegeta's reaction was priceless as his eyes widened, cold stare shattering as he stammered for a smart comment. When it was not received, the twenty one year old walked out of the room chuckling.

_"Hi Panna, we're back."_ Trunks smiled. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her boyfriend. _"What happened while you left, and who's the girl walking in?"_ There was no jealousy in her thoughts, just pure curiosity. At that moment, the time bouncing mystery walked into the room.

Bowing in respect to both Son and Briefs families, a polite "Hello" resonated from Mai-Chi's lips. straightening her body back out, her hair fell into her face. She pulled her long bangs back quickly, revealing her azure eyes.

ChiChi bowed in response, happy to see some manners in this generation. Her traditional views made it imparative that when greeting another, you must bow. While on the flip side, Bulma was in complete shock. Though she responded well, there was no hiding her shock. Chattering amongst everyone erupted in the room as they introduced themselves to their visitor.

"I'm Gohan, and this is my wife Videl." The two Mai found out had recently gotten married, and was already expecting their first child. She looked at a young bluenette around thirteen as she introduced herself as Bra. "I guess you already know my older brother Trunks, considering he came all the way to the east to find you."

Then Mai turned around as a fourteen year old Pan said, "Hello. Its very nice to meet you ma'am." Her shoulder length hair mimicked the sleekness of her own. One thing that was noticed was her bright orange bandanna.

"That's a nice bandanna." Mai said softly, as she pulled out her blood shaded one from the back pocket of her jeans. The two shared a small smile before the circle of introductions continued.

"So, where are you from, Mai?" Pan asked a bit later. The very question question made her skin crawl and tail yet again tighten around her waist. Her eyes -almost too quickly- looked around for any and all exits, she didn't realize how much of a mental tax this trip could be. They were all sitting down, all eyes on the newbie, waiting for an answer. All instincts said to run, this was a trap. But Mai had to resist, and for good reason.

Goku saw her tail and exclaimed "you have a tail!"

_'Way to go Goku.' _She heard herself huff.

All eyes turned toward her suspiciously as she breathed, "about that." Mai began self consciously messing with the sleeves of that sweatshirt. "I'm from the future."

**Yeah yeah, I know its a short chapter. But I promise it wont be too bad next time!**


	4. Much Needed Explaining

**I know ya'll were probably cryin' over last chapters length, but i sure hope i made up for it. ENJOY**

**Chapter 3:** Much needed explaining

It was so softly said that Videl almost missed it. Pan, Trunks, Goten and Bra were shocked. Why would anyone go into the past, and was it really even possible? Even though Cell's short lived reign ended about fifteen years before, none of the four knew of the Trunks that had come back into the past to aid in saving them. Videl remembered hearing things that Gohan told her about fighting Cell and Seventeen and Eighteen. But never anything about time travel.

Their parents on the other hand, had red flags raised immediately. "What time line are you from?" Gohan blurted before anyone else could. Remembering everything that happened all those years before. Bulma caught eyesight in between the two and knew that he was right, this is trouble.

"Do you guys remember when Cell was around. A-and how two people came back to save Goku from the heart virus?" She stuttered. The adults nodded their heads, leaving the four teens and Videl out of the loop.

Nerves were already beginning to fray at this sensitive situation. One little slip up, and Mai's entire plan could be thrown into chaos. Someone coughed, clearing their throat and bringing the petite woman back to her own mind. "I am from the very same time in which they originated." The living room of Capsule Corp. was dead silent as the news sank in.

Silence ensued for what seemed like forever before Pan spoke up. Still in her school uniform, even hours after they had released. "For some years now, I have had these." She paused, trying to find the right word. "Visions. And today, it was of a desolate, broken down West City. I saw a young woman yelling downstairs of a demolished Capsule Corp." Another pause. "Was that of your time?"

Ears perked up at the imagery. _'It sure sounds like home.'_ Thought Mai, twisting the end of her long hair within her fingers. "It is very possible that you saw my home. Though I really wish you hadn't. There are many different time lines, maybe an infinite amount. But I'm not sure how many have had my type of outcome." Again, the room was quite as they sorted through the information.

Vegeta soon entered back into the room, His acute Saiyan hearing picking up everything said before. "How far into the future are you? What's your age, and where are your parents?" He grumbled. An odd feeling rose in the pit of her stomach, did he know one hundred percent of her secret? She shouldn't have been surprised, the Sayian prince was a pretty smart man, a tactical genius as well.

"Time influx is different between time lines. Its been fifteen years here, but eighteen to nineteen in mine. Which means im about twenty one, as for my parents, they can't come back. Both are dead, and have been for some time." She explained. Suddenly everyone felt bad, for giving her a bit of a hard time.

The last bit of her explanation came quickly. It pained her to say it, because of her close relationship with her parents. Back home in her time, all she had left was her Grams.

Vegeta chuckled darkly, and was rewarded with a slap in the arm from his wife. "And just what are you laughing at mister?" She screeched.

He continued to laugh until he caught his breath, arms crossing back over his chest like always. "So those two did end up getting themselves killed. Always knew they were reckless."

Anger began welling up inside of her as he said that. "Never speak ill of the dead, old man." She said harshly in the old Sayian language.

Hours passed as everyone continued their conversations. Bulma and Bra ran down to the lab with their new friend to talk about the priceless, though beat up piece of technology used to travel.

As the days went by, little bits of information surfaced about the onyx haired woman. "So by the looks of that tail, you're Sayian. But how much is the question." The abrupt upbringing of the topic one day by Trunks, startled her a little. Her tail loosened some as the pair of electric blue eyes fell to the green grass of the abandoned training field.

"Only hal-."

Screams erupted from the southern edge as Pan collapsed, holing her head in pain.

With all caution thrown to the wind, Trunks jumped up and flew fast to the pain filled Son. "Panna!" He yelled for her.

With a rip, her conscious mind shut off. Pan had cut ties with the outside world as her vision turned like a movie reel.

_**A man is Saiyan armor looked into the room in which a baby lie, suckling lightly on his thumb. "Kakarot." The man said, looking at the name plate on the cradle that held him. "Well, see ya kid." Then suddenly, the movie skips forward to the man wiping the blood of his fallen comrades, and tying the soaked rag upon his forehead. Getting ready to attack their killer in a blind rage it stops.**_

Goten and Bra helped to carry in both Pan and Trunks. After Pan entered the vision, Trunks entered a kind of sleep state. Bulma explained to Gohan and Videl, who stayed over while their house was being fumigated. The two other teens left the room, claiming they were too hungry to stay. Once again, Vegeta waltzed right in with an explanation.

"Ever since Kakarot's brat began having these visions, I have thought of an old legend passed through my family for generations. It is said that every one hundred twenty years, a Visionary is born." He began explaining. Both Goten and Bra came back in munching on their triple chocolate chip cookies, courtesy of grandma Bunny. While Gohan, Videl and Bulma listened very intently.

"When a Visionary is born, usually the one they are meant to be with in the future, will be born after them. If they are strongly bound together, then they enter the vision at the same time. I never had fathomed that it would be those two." Vegeta concluded.

Bulma soon went to typing on the computer with both teens vital stats, making a mental note to talk to her husband. "Mom, Dad." Trunks said waking up, voice hoarse from dehydration. He opened his eyes looking around the med wing he knew so well. It was there, high up into the rafters he caught sight of Mai sleeping. Videl looked up rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to come down from there?" she asked standing from her chair, straightening her skirt. "Don't wanna." The sleepy demi-Saiyan mumbled.

_'Thats real mature.'_ thought Bra. her expression was the same as her mother's in situations such as this... Annoyed.

"Brat. Are you going to tell us why you've come back?" Vegeta looked up into the support beams. Arms crossed, as a scowl graced his lips once again.

"In due time." Was all that was said. It was said in a smooth, calming voice as she added, "my parents never told me about the legend. I don't think they even knew about it." Mai swung one leg over the side of the I beam, bracing to jump.

Videl cocked her head to the side confused. "Why can't you?" She asked. "Panna." Trunks whispered. He felt a shiver in his spine as her ki jumped with her growing consciousness.

The room grew quite as a whisper escaped Mai. "Because she's waking up."

Pan's eyes opened slowly, taking in her new surroundings. The last thing she saw was Trunks worried face, as she collapsed into oblivion. The monitors beeped consistently as they measured her vital signs. Bulma urged her to lie back down, she wasn't back to her normal self.

"Is it really possible for me to see about fourty years into the past?" The older Saiyan just nodded.

**Reading and Reviewing are the greatest motivators. The more reviews, the longer the chapters :)**


	5. Inner Demons

**First note, did I really make it that **_**obvious**_**? They are her parents... Pan is the Visionary, but nornally the mate is younger (but not in this case), so Saiyan Chik... I'm sorry you were confused, I made that difficult to understand at first glance. All of everyones questions will be answered soon though. I'm trying to draw this out, but in a good way. :) so anywho, READ ON!**

**Check out Capsule Corp Creative Writers, great forum I wanna see ya there.**

Mai: 21

Trunks: 16

Goten: 15

Pan: 14

Bra: 13

**Chapter 4:** Inner Demons

Everyone battles their inner demons, but only some choose to show it on the outside.

Another sleepless night occurred for Mai. She sat up in her comfortable mattress, turning on the bedside lamp on the right nightstand. She guessed that she was lucky, tonight she could've awoken screaming from one of her many nightmares. She quietly jumped from her bed to the floor, and opened up the travel bag to find a journal with the writing, "Son-Brief Family." written on the front. It looked well older then it was, for the crusted remnants of debris on it.

She sat back on the bed, indian style and opened the book carefully. On the inside of the front cover, was a well preserved picture. Taken outside of a beat up Capsule Corp. It showed a young lavender haired man in what looked like blue Sayian armor, kissing the cheek of a woman with long black hair holding a little girl of about three. _'They looked so happy back then.'_ She thought.

The first entry immediately followed onto the next page.

_Twelve days since the androids defeat._

_The world was still scarred with the eighteen year terror they reigned upon us. what is left of any news station, is reporting that small groups of people are emerging from their underground homes, finally seeing the light for the first time as of late. _

_My only wish for the Eternal Dragon I have heard so much, is for our families to see the world we have strived for so long to save. I have the feeling that they would all be very proud._

_- P-Chan_

Mai flipped the decaying page over to the second entry, as she was engrossed in the words that she had read so many times.

_Four years, six months since the androids defeat. _

_Today is one of the best days of my life... Again. Not only is it my little girl's seventh birthday, but in the next four months, I will become a father once again! Soon we will all go over to C.C. to celebrate with mom, hopefully without burning the cake._

_Soon, school will return to session. And Mai will have a little brother to take care of. The world is in pretty decent shape, but i have a nagging feeling that it won't last of too much longer._

_- T. V. B._

She thumbed over the last sentence, knowing that her father's fear eventually came true. She turned her head to the left, to see blaring red digital numbers flashing back at her; 3:45 am. She exhaled harshly wondering if she'll ever get back to sleep. As she was about to close the journal, a small black and white picture fell.

"Thirty one weeks" it said. Mai flipped it around with her fingers to see the outline of a little baby boy. Toshiro's sonogram picture_. 'I always wondered how that was never lost.' _Smiling at the memories of her teenage brother, she set the book on the side table, and fell back asleep.

Hours and hours later, there was a loud knock on the bedroom door. It came and went as the noise continued on the doors all down the hallway. "Get up you lazy bums, its time for breakfast!" Bra hollered. How in the hell could she be so energetic in the morning hours? Mai sat up in the bed, hair amessed as she looked once again at the clock.

10:15. She scowled, throwing the covers up and getting out of bed. Having to look semi-presentable, she brushed her long hair out and put it in a pony tail. Clad in navy blue t-shirt and black sweat pants, Mai left her room. She never thought much of leaving her room in pajamas before, so she didn't think much of it now.

Goten came down around the same time as she, mumbling almost incoherently, "I'm not a freakin morning person."

"Nobody is either, but Bulma and Bra apparently." She replied back yawning.

It was sometime before Goku and ChiChi arrived as well, making the group complete once again. A huge plot of food was placed on the table, and both Goku and Vegeta tried to dig in, but not before their mates made sure to get their own food.

Then it was the kids turn as Trunks and Goten grabbed it by the plates. Gohan grabbed a plate or two, placing them on the counter for Videl. Pan and Bra rushed through small portions, Bra grabbing the last three eggs before her brother. All while Mai just sat there, seemingly trapped within her mind.

"Eat up!" Exclaimed Bulma, snapping the trance. But all she grabbed was a small plate of food, and nibbled on its contents.

ChiChi noticed her hesitation, and asked if everything was okay. "Is your food not any good?" She continued. Mai looked up at everyone staring up from their food to her, making her quickly shake her head. "Its wonderful. I was just thinking about stuff." There was no way she would ever think the food was gross, especially since Bulma and Mrs. Bunny cooked it. Goku raised his eyebrow in question. "Like what?"

"Home." Was all she said. It wasn't exactly a lie, but her thoughts were being pulled different directions, on whether she should tell them. And what she should tell. Any slip could very well erase any chance of her existence. Pan was the next to speak up, pulling some of her hair behind her ear. "It can't hurt to hear what happened to your home, can it?"

Again, Mai shook her head. "There's some things I cannot tell anyone. At least not yet."

That afternoon, Gohan and Videl went to a doctors appointment, leaving the four teens on the training field. But Mai didn't train, she needed to clear her mind some. Meditation helped her father, so why not her? Pinning her hair up, and fixing her sweatshirt, she adjusted her breathing, and focused. Hearing dulled slowly, senses sharpened. The way she breathed changed once again, as she settled into a rhythm.

It was all in vain though, as her mind could not rest, settling on a bad memory left on a loop. It took a certain Namekian to pull her from the current that became her mind, by pushing her back into the ground. "Your ki started jumping too high for my liking, get a grip." He said. She gasp for breath, trying to regain her composure as everyone rushed over to them, wondering what happened.

"Hello, Piccolo. What are you doing here?" Pan asked curiously. That was a good question... what _was_ he doing all the way out here? He crossed his arms over his chest answering stubbornly, "none of your business, now where's Vegeta?"

Huffing in frustration, Trunks just replied to him, rolling his eyes "Follow me." They all flew back to the house as Trunks pondered why everyone needed to talk to him. "Dad!" He yelled.

Soon he came out from a window to see the children and Piccolo. "Brats," he started. "Leave, go play or get some food." Everyone either nodded or cheered. "We need to talk, Vegeta. About your visitor."

**Remember reviews are what keeps me writing! :)**


	6. Grams?

**Sorry I havnt updated, been grounded. Hopefully this will hold you guys over til I get back on my feet, and through final exams.**

**Chapter 5:** "Grams!?"

***Flashback***

Sun shining, birds chirping. That's how the world was pictured by a certain blue haired genius.

But for so many years, it was not so. "Everyone! Jump underground. Margret, press the emergency shutoff!" He yelled, and everyone in the vicinity scrambled like cockroaches. Leaving a seventeen year old Trunks, and a fifteen year old Pan to fend for themselves. Since her brother's death, Pan had trained extra hard, but knew it was all in vain. "If you two get killed" Bulma yelled, trailing off.

Trunks smiled and rolled his eyes, "Mother, we will be fine."

***End Flashback***

That was one day she didn't think they would come back. Putting down the recently cleaned wrench, Bulma wiped the sweat off her brow. _'I think I'm getting too old for this.'_ She thought.

Adjusting the Air-Lock system was getting harder and harder for her as of late.

* * *

"What's shakin' bacon?" Asked Goten. He looked down at a scowling Bra. She sat on the living room floor of her house, working on Biology homework. All she wanted to really do, was rip the work up, and strangle the teacher in frustration. Bra vocalized nothing, but to Goten, her eyes said it all. "Scoot over." He said.

In truth, Goten was a lot like his father, funny, childlike and naïve. But also much like his mother, smart and well-mannered. The two teens sat indian style with books sprawled out in front of them.

Her mother looked from afar in the kitchen, just staring. Vegeta and Piccolo had since finished their conversation, and then the arrogant Prince proceeded to lock himself inside of the gravity room.

Snippets of that conversation played back in his mind.

***Flashback**

"Our little visitor has an interesting past Vegeta." Piccolo said crossing his arms, keeping his voice on the quieter side, well aware of Sayians keen hearing.

"Yes, I am well aware. What are you so worried about?" Vegeta mimicked his actions as they continued to talk outdoors.

The two went on to speak of who she was, and the many possibilities of why she went back in time to see them.

***End Flashback***

* * *

"Pan-chan, wake up." Trunks shook her slightly, lying on his bedroom floor next to her. While everyone dispersed to other places, Pan and Trunks retreated to his room to play the latest video games. But after a while, Pan crashed after losing ten rounds or Halo 3.

With the intent to scare the raven haired girl, Trunks brought himself closer to her. As his hand came to rest on her hip, he looked down at her. The peaceful looked etched upon her features were the one thing he really didn't want to break. Her medium length bangs whisked over her eyes. _'She's so beautiful when she sleeps.'_

Nothing could have prepared Trunks for what was to come as his plan to scare her continued. His lips nibbled up her jaw toward her ear. "Time to wake up, my Panna." Trunks whispered gently, his warm breath tickling the shell of her ear.

'_Where did that come from?'_ He suddenly thought.

But instead of waking her up, he only proceeded to get her body closer to him. A small arm began to snake around his waist. As his name escaped her lips groggily a shiver ran through his spine. As a strong waft of the young demi-Sayians scent assaulted his nose full force, Trunks began to lose all rationality. He wanted her, and she was ripe for the picking.

Pan began to wake up finding herself nuzzled _very _closely with her best friend. "Are you okay?" She asked perplexed. His breathing was heavier than normal as his body stiffened, as if trying to control himself.

Then it hit her. "Get off of me, you idiot!" she exclaimed. But Trunks did the exact opposite. He braced his arms on either side of her head, peering down at her. This was about the time Pan began to get nervous, as the ends of her thick hair were twirled within her fingers.

"Will you go out with me?" looking up directly into his piercing blue eyes, there was way he was accepting anything less than yes.

A simple nod of her head was enough conformation for him, as he captured her lips with his. Biting her bottom lip softly, asking for entrance. As their tongues battled for dominance, Trunks body began to falter as he sunk lower to the floor, body flush with Pan's.

Electricity seemed to run through the Son girl's body. Kissing Trunks made her feel alive, and she didn't want to end.

The room was dead silent, except for the couples deep kissing, as the door opened up to see both Goten and Bra on the other side. Goten sighed heavily, "Dude, not cool."

Their faces went beet red with embarrassment as Bra burst into laughter.

"Dad wants to see you and Goten in the gravity room after dinner." She said between outbursts.

"Which is on the table, by the way." The middle Son finished.

Both Trunks and Pan looked at each other thoroughly confused as to why there was an emergency training session. Then they looked out of the window, and into the darkening sky. Two pairs of eyes grew wide as they figured out what the night really was… The full moon.

Dinner greeted the hungry demi-Sayians late, as the food cooled and Vegeta grew impatient, an unexpected bout of screaming erupted from upstairs.

"Mom?" Bra hollered from her seat on the couch. When another bout of screaming erupted from the hall, that's when she and Goten ran up the stairs.

Mai eventually woke up also to the screaming. The pain of her migraine from the full moon intensified with all of the screaming. "What the hell is up with the screaming, Bulma?" she asked covering her sensitive ears.

She turned angrily in the direction of the young woman, "Don't you use that type of language with me, missy."

Bulma pulled out a journal from the mounting pile of laundry in her arms, thus dropping them all to the floor. Her eyes were mixed with confusion and sadness, with just a dash of disappointment. "You'll never guess what I found earlier." She started.

'_Oh shit!' _Mai's mind screamed. The last place she knew she left the journal was… was the… Nightstand!

"I just got the chance to skim through it. Why didn't you tell me the truth!?" She demanded. The corners of her eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill. All while the only three onlookers were her daughter, her sons best friend, plus Vegeta at the bottom of the stairs.

The time traveler looked down at the dark carpeted floor, knowing that she had been caught in the act… the act of lying to the entire group. There was a pause, seemingly lasting for several minutes before:

"If I mentioned anything, then my whole existence would be in jeopardy."

A confused Bra interjected into the conversation. "Who are you parents?" For only being thirteen, she was already too mature for her age. Mai quickly flashed a look at Goten, who already put the pieces together.

"Don't worry about it," He said. "They've all gone home." She didn't want them to know yet, because they might just kill her father.

Bulma handed the journal back to its owner, as she opened the book to the inside cover. Mai took a deep breath, while Bulma wiped away silent tears.

"Trunks and Pan are my parents. But you can't let them know, or else I might not be born." She whispered the end.

Bra smiled as small smile as she said, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. When we walked into Trunks room, they were sucking face."

**SEE! She did tell them.. well kinda. Next chapter, is back to the future! (see what i did there?) (;**


	7. Pointing Fingers

**Sorry everyone, under extremely recent circumstances, this story is on hiatus... bottom line, I'm grounded for I don't even know how long. This story will be written while I'm away, but not posted. Again, I'm sorry, and check back once in a while.**

**This is for Kim and Kaitlyn, who have been there, even when my family wasn't. :) thanks **

**And Alfonzo and Anna... I gotcha covered *gives big thumbs up* :D**

**So enjoy the last chapter of Visionary for a little while!**

**Chapter 6:** Pointing Fingers

His dark hair was matted with dirt as he sunk lower into the brush. It had been at least a month since he was above ground. One good, solid month since a decent lead.

The case he had been determined to crack was originally his grandparents, all the way back to the beginning of Seventeen and Eighteen. Then passed down to his parents to finish the job, but it wasn't finished… eventually leading to their demise before his twelfth birthday.

Four men in gas masks scurried into the windowless building. One of them holding tightly to a small brief case. _'Why are they wearing masks?'_ He wondered. _"It's been over five years… Unless!?' _

Stakeout officially, over. The teen pulled out his cell phone dialing six simple numbers.

614822.

The code for a break. A woman picked up on the other end of the line, too tired to even ask who it was.

"Call in the cavalry, I think they're gonna release round two." He said, then hung up, seemingly disappearing into thin air.

Now, instead of thin air, he was in the air ventilation systems. A small vent just under him, the size of a piece of paper, was all he needed. The spy listened in intently, looking for which one of the four mean was the mastermind. They all sat in a small conference type of room with washed out white walls, each voice echoing for seconds.

"Look kid! I told you that we need that plane. And how are we supposed to use it, if you can't get into Capsule Corp and get it?" the first man yelled. He was beyond livid, and now that the masks were off, he was even more menacing.

'_You mean what's _left _of Capsule Corp.'_ the young boy thought. Snapping a quick picture of the first man for the ever building case file, he heard the second one speak.

"I'm sorry, sir. I've heard that the lady runnin the place lives with some real freaks. They could kill guys like me no problem." The young guy who couldn't have been more than twenty, sunk back into his chair.

Again, another few clicks of the camera during the commotion. As much of a joy it was to stay, looking at his phone, the dark-haired mystery teen needed to leave. Breakfast was just on the horizon.

**xXxXxXx**

Little to no shower later, Toshiro walked from his part of the underground residence, to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal. "I'm beat, and its only eight am." He yawned. There was no denying who he was related to. The almost too dark, unruly purple hair plastered to his head, and the bright blue eyes were a dead giveaway. Even at the tender age of fifteen, Toshiro Brief was trouble.

"You wouldn't be tired all the time if you _actually_ slept." Answered Bulma, grabbing her coffee cup and putting her hair up.

"Speak *chomp* for yourself *chomp* Grams." He said in between large spoonful's. Food had been scarce for years, and he and Mai were taught that even with Sayian appetites', pigging out wasn't always the best idea.

As Bulma sat down at the breakfast nook, she pulled out three old case files. She sighed as her half-Sayian grandson stopped eating.

"It was four in the morning, and you were where exactly?" She questioned, thumbing through the original files.

"Bridgetown." He whispered. Over the years, the town was going under, with no chance of bouncing back. The danger level increased after his mother came back half dead. So it wasn't smart to lie about it, though Toshiro didn't wasn't her to worry. "Four guys are gonna try to steal one of the hover planes. And they said that you live with some "real freaks"." He air quoted.

She tried to stifle a laugh, "Yes, but you two are my freaks." Kissing his forehead, she left the kitchen to get ready for the day ahead.

**xXxXxXx**

_Air-Lock update complete. _The computer voice sounded. It had taken almost a week for all in the West City area to be updated. "What I would give for it to be as simple as Vegeta's gravity room." She mumbled.

More often lately, the thought back to the stubborn man. At first she didn't know why she cared so much, he didn't. But then, long after his death, she realized the deadly mistake. Slowly driving him away, from herself, and Trunks. _'Wherever you are Veggie,'_ she smiled. _'I'm sorry.'_

Toshi wondered who it was his genius grandmother always looked up through the skylight of the lab to. Was it her parents? His? The uncle he never met, or the grandparents he knew little to nothing of? There were so many peoples pictures, tacked on to the "Wall of Memories" as she called it.

His mouth opened to ask when a voice sounded from the door. "Hey Mrs. B, open up. We have food!" Nope, can't argue with that.

She opened the door to familiar faces. "Hello you two, nice to see you alive." The two holding the stocked brown paper bags just laughed as they walked in.

Al was an old friend of Mai's. He was tall, dark-skinned and easily could kick somebody's ass, because of the dojo he owned in East City. Both his mother and grandmother worked with Bulma, and were up on the memories wall. "Each time I come over, that wall has more and more people." He said, staring at a picture of his mother, holding a baby version of himself.

"Yeah, one of these days, we won't even see their pictures anymore." Responded Anna. A local firefighter, she was shorter than Al, -like most- and sported a pixie cut. "Mom is on there somewhere, even though they never found her." Eight years ago, her mother went missing near the bridge, and was never seen her heard from again.

Bulma thought staring at the wall for too long as always depressing. So in an attempt to lighten the mood some, she asked. "How's the dojo these days, Alfonzo?"

He looked over his shoulder, "condemned, just like the High School. And please don't call me that, its Al."

"I'll call you by your Kami given name, its only right." Bulma added the last part quietly.

Only a week after the trio's graduation, the school had been shut down for good. Pan had been pissed, but couldn't do anything, for she was too sick to even go to the ceremony.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm one step closer to figuring out who did this." Toshiro called from the next room.

As the three other people occupying the lab walked over, Toshi spread the files onto a huge drawing board, placing connections between people, time, places, companies and locations.

"Not bad, T-chan." Anna said, gawking wide-eyed at the board.

"Thanks he replied. Stepping onto a chair for better display, he began the presentation of his findings.

"We all know about thirty-some years ago, Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army awoke androids Seventeen and Eighteen. Below him, is a list of companies where he worked with, and manufactured the parts." He said pointing to the list of nine companies below Gero's picture. "Through them, he became feared even more than he already was. But when mom and dad killed them, as well as a super imperfect Cell, he needed another way. Thus, leading us to..." His speech trailed off as he tried to flip the board.

"Oh my gosh!" Bulma exclaimed, bringing a hand over her mouth in shock. _'It's not possible!'_ Her conscience screamed. How did it come to that?

"They planned out every last detail." On that board was everything, the kind of hover planes used, who was to carry it out... Everything. "Gero or associate hired hit men to steal the last bit of Capsule Corp medicine sent out for the heart virus. Your missing shipment six years ago, went right through to them, Grams. All five million bottles." By now, all of them were sitting on the floor trying to put the pieces together.

"They changed the bio-molecular structure, from pill to gas, medicine to poison. None of them even had a chance."

Lab two was silent, no one knew what to say. Toshiro just solved the biggest mystery since time travel, and his older sister had no idea.

"Does Mai know anything of this?" She asked her grandson. And all he did, was smirk back, just as his father, and grandfather before him. "There's an envelope, stuck to the inside of the family journal with a capsule in it, as well as a note."

In that moment, both Al and Anna looked around the lab, looking for their friend. "Where is she?" Al quirked an eyebrow.

Toshiro looked at him, "like parents, like daughter?"

The two Briefs sent her back in time, not knowing if saving the other time would help this time.

"This is just great." Mumbled Anna.

**I think I left more questions than answers… sorry about that. You'll find out everything soon enough though.**


	8. T-r-o-u-b-l-e

**So, how has life been without my wonderful story? Terrible I bet, but I'm back. After about a month, this is going to be updated. I would like to thank everyone for their patience, I much appreciate it. This is Visionary 7, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7:** T-R-O-U-B-L-E

Mai: 21

Trunks: 16

Goten: 15

Pan: 14

Bra: 13

Things had been quiet over the past month, sort of. Spring had gone, and summer exploded onto the scene. Which also meant, end of the school year!

"Who's ready for some fun in the sun?" Bra asked enthusiastically. Her blue hair tied neatly in a long pony tail, while she wore a brand new navy colored sundress. Although the youngest Brief was happy for vacation, something couldn't help but eat at her. She felt that something was going to go terribly wrong, and soon.

"Not me," began Pan. "I just want to go home and sleep." After the school day ended, her and Trunks stopped by an old ice-cream shop, later meeting up with Goten and Bra at the park. Goten rolled his eyes at his sister's comment. As of late, that's all she would do, come home from school... sleep, eat dinner, shower... sleep again. She was lucky her mother didn't find out that she slept during classes as well.

"Changing the subject." Said Goten, letting out a heavy sigh.

"A little birdie told me that everyone's going to Mt. Pao this weekend." Trunks mentioned, sitting on the arm of the bench, licking away at this melting ice-cream cone. "Also, tomorrow is Saturday." He added after a while.

"Duh stupid, we already know that." Mumbled his little sister.

Pan looked up at her boyfriend, trying to figure out where he was directing the conversation. As the puzzle clicked into place, she threw up her hands, "I freakin give up!" She exclaimed.

The group rose from the park bench, walking on home as Bra raised her eyebrow in question. "What?"

Trunks pulled out his phone, activating an app telling dates and moon phases, practically shoving it in her face.

"The full moon is all weekend, dummie." He said. Trunks didn't know whether to be or not, especially since he and the rest of the family were going to be at the Son's. _'I can't risk anything with Panna, not that anything has even happened.'_

At the slip off point on the quieter edge of the city, the four teens said their goodbyes as Goten and Pan lifted off toward the 439th mountain range.

Soon Goten slowed his flight speed so he may be heard over the wind, "you must really like Trunks."

Pan slowed as well and blushed a deep shade of red. "Yeah, so what?"

Apparently Goten's underlying message wasnot heard as he dropped the bomb. "Stay away from him," he'd said, "mating seasons not over yet, and you're still too young."

"So are you." She retorted softly, just low enough for him not to hear. Pan wasn't stupid, after all, look at who her mother was... Goten always meant well though, but it was obvious who his crush was. _'And they say I'm too young.' _

The door opened widely to the sweet smell of ChiChi's home cooking. And from the far edge of the small kitchen, under an almost never ending pile of eclectic foods, was the two young teens' mother.

"I hope you two are hungry, cause I made a lot." She said carrying food from the counter tops. Goten set down his backpack and helped to set the dinner table as Pan took bowls from her mother's arms.

As all of the food was placed onto the table just waiting to be devoured, Goku walked in asking if Gohan and Videl were to join them.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, not knowing whether the newlyweds were to show.

**xXxXxXx**

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp, controlled chaos ensued.

"You so like him, don't you?" Mai exclaimed to her young aunt. She sipped her soda, waiting for the interesting answer. Being "bubbly" as it was dubbed, was way out of character for Mai, but recently, she had let her hair down in a way. And it felt good, because for the first time in five years, she was truly relaxed.

Bra sat back in her chair, curled up, with a deep crimson blush sweeping across her face like wildfire. "Maybe, maybe not. Why do you care anyway?" The girl fired back. It wasn't like Bra to be so defencive about such a subject, so she was definitely hiding something.

The two heard a loud crash from the kitchen that scared Mai from her seat. When they walked over to see all of the commotion, they only found... "Oh, it's just my idiot brother."

Ouch. This can only lead to trouble.

Trunks picked himself up from the floor as a threat passed by him. "Can it, before I tell her who it is you _really _like." He pointed. That shut the young bluenette up quickly. She walked away as Trunks continued to fish through every cabinet, drawer, pantry and refrigerator looking for decent food.

"Leave it to dad to eat everything." He mumbled under his breath. Mai turned away from his direction as she smiled wide.

_'I remember you doing the same thing too, dad.' _When she turned back around, the oldest Brief was deep in thought about nothing more than food.

Rolling her eyes at the sight she chuckled, "rumor is, that we are going to the Son's tomorrow." The thought bubble inside Trunks' head as he nodded.

As both of her grandparents walked in confused, she thought, '_time to get that plan going.'_

"Son," Vegeta began, "what the hell are you looking for?"

"Food." He answered quickly, hurrying around the room, looking for anything. The adults stood still as Trunks continued to run, that was until...

"Ouch! What was that for mom?" Bulma tripped him, thus making him land flat on the floor, face first.

Mai clutched her stomach as her laughter carried throughout the house. Bulma smiled triumphantly as she held the house phone in her hand. "Because it's take-out night, remember?"

**xXxXxXx**

At the nights end, the time traveler slipped into bed and opened the family journal.

_Eight years since the worlds rebirth_

_Do we ever just get a moment to to sit on the roof, and_ _stare at the stars? To let out minds wander to all of the possibilities the universe holds, outside of our planet. Gohan talked about being on Namek, but that's not what I'm talking of. I think of a much broader spectrum, the ultimate adventure. A grand tour of the universe!_

_- P-Chan_

"Its too late now." She whispered. But she hopped from her bad anyway, looking out of the window. Would it be clear enough? Would she remember where to even look? It had been so long since looking above ground had been safe.

Then she remembered that everyone would be in the 439th all weekend, so maybe there was still a chance. Yes, the full moon was arriving, but there was no effect to Mai. Plus, the county side was always clearer than the city.

**xXxXxXx**

Eleven in the morning. That's how early the Briefs touched down and came knocking on the door.

Wasting zero time, Bulma yelled banging on the door with her fist, "ChiChi, Goku! I know you're all in there!"

"Mother!" Bra hissed harshly. "Restraint, please."

As the genius went back for another round at the door, Pan opened it, looking like death itself. "Don't you even." She said darkly, pulling her mid length hair from its bun.

_'Either she's sick, or exhausted.' _Trunks thought as the entire family was lead into the building. When they all stopped at the center point of the smaller, dome-like home, Pan said:

"Cover your ears, this is gonna be loud."

The high pitched whistle penetrated those eardrums around her, making them all grit their teeth and cover their ears. As the whistle ended, Pan opened her eyes and collapsed, with Trunks holding onto her from the back.

Goku walked down wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing? Get off of Panny like that!"

"Shut up Kakkarot, nothing happened." Vegeta said gruffly, crossing his arms. Trunks carried her bridal style up the staircase to her room as ChiChi and Goten came down.

The unconsious Son's brother leered at his best friend, "keep your dirty paws off of my sister." He said lowly.

Eyes locking, Trunks said in the same tone, "I expect you to do the same with mine." They stood there in the middle of the stairs for minuets before Trunks walked the rest of the way to Pan's room.

Sleep overtook her for a while as Pan recovered again waking up close to Trunks. But only this time, she didn't want to remove herself from him. He lay sleeping next to her, silently as Pan brought her nose to the crook of his neck, his scent assaulting her nose oh so sweetly.

It was intoxicating, and it sent shivers down her spine. A moan began to well up from deep in her throat, threatening to escape when voices were heard outside of the door.

"What are we to do with them? The full moon is tonight, and there's little room to keep all of them here."

The next voice was softer. "What about this sweetheart, the boys stay at our house, and the girls are here?"

_'No! I don't want what's mine to be taken away. What a terrible idea older sister.'_ Pan thought smugly, accidentally letting out a growl, thus waking the sleeping demi-Sayian next to her.

With her nose still at his neck, she breathed him in once more as she moaned in content. In that moment, Trunks was awake, though not moving, for he enjoyed how their bodies molded so well in such a close proximity. "Panna." He growled lowly in desire, trying so very hard to control himself.

Suddenly the house erupted with noise, bringing the two hormonal teens from their trance.

**xXxXxXx**

The journal looked a bit odd just sitting there. Had it always had that kind of... tilt? There was only one way to find out.

Mai opened the book carefully page by ever breaking page, sneaking a peak at a picture along the way. At the back, on the inside was an envelope, with a mini capsule and note enclosed.

_Sis, look in the capsule. I don't know when you're going to read this, but everything is here! A copy of the file I'm going to show grandma is enclosed. Have fun! If you want to say that. _

_-Shiro_

When it opened up, the large and almost exploding file spread out onto the floor, a loud scream erupted from Mai's lips, causing the home of chaos.

Mai packed up everything back up and decided not to explain what the scream was. A knock on the bedroom door jarred the woman from her thoughts. "What's going on in there?" ChiChi asked.

"Nothing." She lied. "I, I uh, found a mouse. Yeah, just a little mouse." _'Crap, she's never going to believe that one.'_

The door opened to find Mai nervously laughing, with one hand scratching the back of her head.

ChiChi couldn't believe her eyes, posed like that, Mai looked just like Pan!

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you and Pan were related." The Son woman smiled.

**xXxXxXx**

Everyone sat outside, either sitting or waiting to spar. Pan pulled her hair up, followed by Bra braiding hers. "Get ready Pan, cause I'm gonna kick your ass from here to kame house!" The thirteen year old laughed, taunting said girl.

"Bra Buruma Brief! Watch your language young lady!" Bulma yelled from her and ChiChi's spot of the field. Laughter erupt from the rest of the group, -including the Ox King- as Goten and Trunks rise to spar as well.

Vegeta walked over to Mai and Videl's seats to ask, "have you been trained at all?" Mai's tail tightened around her waist as the second stupid question of the day had been asked.

Her eyes narrowed as sarcasm oozed from her voice. "No, I'm as defenseless as a brick wall, of course I have been trained. Or have you forgotten the identity of my parents?"

Score: Mai Chi 2, Vegeta 0... Burn!

"Shut your smug mouth. You're going to be sparring against Kakkarot's eldest brat." That said, he turned away to senselessly banter back and forth with Goku.

Of course Mai didn't want to get up, but before she did Videl whispered a question. "If its okay to ask, who are your parents?" The half Sayian looked over to her, trying to piece together those three little words.

"Pan and Trunks." She whispered almost silently, so no other soul may hear. The four month pregnant Videl's mouth dropped to the ground as it all started to come together. The reason for her secretive demeanor, and her smart ass attitude.

Roars filled the groups ears as Pan dropped to the dirt. It had been more animalistic than any of them had ever heard. The group rushed to her side as Pan stayed shaken on her knees.

Horror etched upon his face as his little sister sat there in a fetal position, howling in pain. Never had Gohan seen something like this, or the energy spike as it was.

Every fiber of her being felt sharpened like a tack, but how was that possible? The searing pain that raced up and down her spine spread like a rocket, hitting every nerve and exploding.

All around her shock -and caution- overtook. Trunks wanted to badly to comfort her, pick her up and embrace her, taking all of her pain away. But even his father made sure to heed caution.

Again and again, she cried in agony as her family stood paralyzed. Not knowing when it was to end was the worst, or even knowing what the teens body was doing to itself.

Then suddenly, the screaming stopped as her eyes closed like a black curtain. Her body completely limp as it fell to the ground.

**Can you guess what happened to Pan? What's Mai going to do, now that she has the capsule? You'll find out sooner, rather than later :)**


	9. Homecoming

**Wow, over 3000 words this time. Time for me to do a happy dance. Well, this is the last update until I'm back from my holiday next week. But I can still read your reviews, so keep them coming!**

**Chapter 8: **Homecoming (the wait part 1)

What seemed like hours later, Son Pan sprung free of her bed in a fright. The young girl couldn't believe what she saw, she couldn't! It was a private matter, something she felt she didn't need to see. Her nightgown drenched through with sweat.

Pan's feet went swiftly across the floor before she staggered. "Damn." She hissed. Maybe it was nerves, or maybe it was the fact that she just up and re-grew a tail. Wait, WHAT!

She grabbed the brown, furry appendage in disbelief. _'Oh my Kami. When did I, how-. Oh boy.'_

Crawling to her bathroom with a new nightshirt, she paused from dizziness. _'How long have I been out?'_

Washing her face and changing, the clear view of he reflection made her burst into tears. The world around her began to scare her, because she saw something that should've never... that purple and white, scaly Ice-jin as her father's home origin was obliterated. And laughing til the very end.

As she left her room, Goten screamed, "she's up, she's finally up!" He looked happier than ever to see his sister. Which kind of frightened her, he was never so ecstatic to see her. While she quirked a thin brow in question, eyes still puffy and stained with tears.

"How long was I asleep, a couple of hours?"

Her brother, stared at her in absolute disbelief. As he said with eyes wide and quiet, "Pan-chan, its been four days." Her skin took on a deathly pale tone as she gulped, her newfound tail fidgeting.

**xXxXxXx**

"ChiChi, can I talk to you?" Mai questioned, walking into the kitchen holding a bag with said person.

"Why not?"

"Cool, because what I have to tell you is important, and I need to make sure Pan isn't here." She said surveying every nook and cranny of her surroundings.

Then as she sat her bag down on the counter, "you won't find her in here." Her grandmother called.

_'Of course not, but one mustn't be too careless.'_ Mai thought, adjusting her shirt. Pulling something from the recently unzipped bag, a picture appeared.

The girl handed the picture to ChiChi as she said, "many years ago, my father and mother came here. They gave this picture to show what they fought for." The older woman continued to look over the picture with looming familiarity. It was a simple little picture of Mai at the age of three with, _"The reason we fight" _written on the back.

"I feel as if I've seen this before." Confusion loomed upon her aging features.

That was when the young woman pulled another picture from the beat up, little bag. This time, it was bigger, and had three people smiling happily. She handed it to her grandmother, hoping to jog her memory once again.

"Oh my!" She gasped, holding her hand clamped over her mouth. The picture was taken at a festival of some sort, with a little girl about the age of five, in the middle holding the hands of both her mother and father.

Realization hit the Son woman hard, as words attempted to form. She took another crack at it before she was cut off by Mai, "that little girl," she pointed. "Is me, along with my mother and father."

All that could be done, was hug tightly to the young woman as tears began to stream down ChiChi's face. "You're her, Kami you're her." She whispered in shock. Pulling out of the hug, she yelled for her husband, trying to steady her voice.

"What happened, Chi?" He asked her, while she dried her tears on a dish rag. His attention was directed to the young girl leaning up against the counter opposite of them.

She turned to Mai and snapped, "tell him!" All Mai did was hold up the second picture, and all of Goku's suspicions were confirmed.

"So I take it, that all of it is true then... they're all dead?" As she nodded, ChiChi passed out. She was swiftly caught by her husband on the way down.

When ChiChi awoke from her spell, Mai had news she didn't quite know how to break. Looking down again, "Grandma Chi, are you going to be okay?" Only a nod came from her, for no words could've been formed. Wind seemed to have been knocked from her lungs. That little miracle her daughter and son-in-law doted on was all grown up! And standing in her kitchen no less!

"Something bad is happening back home Grandma, and I need to go back there quickly." Mai's fingers unable to hold the tips of her hair, they shook too much.

Goku asked one thing of his granddaughter. "Come back safely, and soon. We don't know how much time we have." He seemed to have known more than everyone. "Oh," he added a short time later, "give Bulma and your little brother our love."

Once again, ChiChi passed out, causing the two to let out a chuckle.

**xXxXxXx**

_Now, this is where you find out why it is I really came back in time._ The letter began. It was by far the hardest things she ever had to write. _I had a childhood filled with peace, but five years ago, all of that changed. The last shipment of the C.C heart medication was sent out. But it was stolen before anyone received it. It turns out to have to have been stolen a year before. _

_It was turned into a deadly neuro-toxin and released into the atmosphere. Not one of those directly effected, ever had a single chance. At first we all thought it was rotten eggs, because that's exactly what it smelled like. But only a few weeks later, people were getting sick. Lung damage, and nerve breakdowns... these otherwise healthy people, were rotting from the inside out. _

_Most died in the two to three weeks after mass exposure, but my mother died two and a half _years _after._ There was no way she could continue this, having to revisit one of the most painful moments of her life.

"But they need to know, I need to give them the chance we weren't given." She mumbled as her writing continued.

_If you don't know who my parents are, excuse me, were... then you're better off, trust me. Maybe it was the blood of her warrior race that pumped through her veins, because she defied all aspects of logic. A strong fighter like her, withered away to nothing. By the time I was eighteen, she was bedridden for the most part. Just as my younger brother, Toshiro, was finally starting to understand the world. _

_She died just after my high school graduation, and it hurt like hell. The doctors wouldn't even let her attend the ceremony. _

Okay, que the waterworks. Mai's pen fell to the paper shakily as tears escaped in streams. Several minuets, then several more passed as the woman regained her composure enough to write once more. _My father died a year later, but not from the toxic air. It was heartbreak I think. He was so strongly bound to his mate, that her death, slowly triggered his own. I was an orphan at nineteen, left to raise an eleven year old alone in that house. The house that we called our home. _

_None of us truly understood why the toxin was as 'hit and miss' as it was. Underground tunnels and subways connected big cities and small towns. So those who survived, just moved down below, continuing life as normal as humanly possible. That's the time me and my Grandmother built the air-lock system. _

_The air-lock system is a vacuum of sorts. It sucks the polluted air from above ground, pulling it into a rigorous recycle and purification cycle before it is re-released to us under the ground. When someone has to go above, the air-lock has 'ports', rooms to seal in the air inside. Sending you, and the air above. _

_Life isn't even close to being easy, and that's why I'm here... or was. I have a gut feeling, that our worlds will diverge on one another. My fate, will become yours if we don't work to fix it. _

**xXxXxXx**

She needed to get home. Mai hurriedly threw on her sweatshirt, and packed

away her belongings. Since Bulma found out her secret, the time machine had been charging for another trip.

Walking downstairs, Mai heard the clanking of metal on metal. The pit of her stomach tying itself on knots. What would she say? The envelope seemed to stick to her fingers, as if they didn't want to reveal the truth.

"Hello, dear." Bulma greeted from behind a knew invention. Mai nodded in response, cutting to the heart of her untimely visit.

"Grams, I need to use the time machine, something has happened." All the young traveler could possibly do, was look toward the tile floor. There was no way she could face her, no... not like this.

It was as if she were a young child, caught red handed with her hand in a cookie jar. "Hold your chin up, kiddo." But she refused, or even answer her grandmother.

"Mai Chi B-." Bulma was cut off by the lab door opening to reveal her first born son on the other side. He looked first as his mother, then at a depressed Mai.

Questions ran through Trunks, but settled for one that wouldn't piss off his mother. "How bad did she screw up?" He smirked, triggering quite an annoyed look from the young woman in question.

"Trunks Brief, will you shut up?" Bulma hissed, hours upon hours in the heated lab had taken a toll on her. Her short hair was dampened in sweat, and she looked dehydrated.

The teenager just rolled his eyes, turning around as he said, "whatever, but dad needs to see you when you 'surface'." Leaving the two women to their conversation.

Hands clammy, Mai's envelope began to falling from her fingers.

"What's with the letter?" Mai hurriedly tried to hide the envelope from Bulma, only for her to curtly from her hands. The younger Brief's dark hair in her face, eyes hidden, feeling afraid of whether her grams would read it or not.

Heart pounding from within her chest, all caution thrown to the wind. "No Grams! You can't open that!" The woman stopped opening the envelope immediately, shooting the twenty-one year old a shocked expression. "That letter is meant to be read once I have left this time. So please, when I'm gone, gather Piccolo, Krillen and all of the other Z fighters. They need to know what happened."

Once again a shocked look overtook Bulma's features. Mouth agape, she looked at Mai, "is it really as bad as you say?" A nod of the young woman's head confirmed her grandmothers fears. "Then what are you waiting for? Be safe though."

"I promise, but only if you promise. You mustn't read it, until all are together." She swept her bangs to the side, as she thumbed the capsule inside of her over sized sweatshirt pocket. The blue haired genius nodded her head as the time traveler jumped into the time machine. She waved as her fingers glided over the keys, punching in dates and coordinates.

With a zap and bright light, she disappeared. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she turned to the door, to find Vegeta walking directly behind her. "Vegeta?"

Oh he knew that look well. That was a look that screamed, 'I will get what I want, you be damned' look. "Oh, Vegeta." She said now nose to nose with her mate.

"Spit it out, Bulma." The Sayian Prince bit out. The level of annoyance toward his wife began to escalate, and they didn't have all day.

"We need to call a huge group meeting." She answered curtly, still holding the unopened letter.

Though Vegeta stayed stoic throughout the entire situation. He couldn't help his curiosity toward what I was she had planned.

**xXxXxXx**

The place was a disaster, nothing was in its place, and not a soul was around. "Shiro!?" Mi yelled for her brother. Grabbing a pocket knife left hastily on the ground. Mai stood her ground for any potential danger. She pulled her bandana from her pocket and wrapped it upon her face.

"Shiro! Grams, anybody there?" Her voice echoed across the abandoned plot of land. Not at all a good sign. The wind blew swiftly across her body as she enclosed the time machine into its capsule.

_'If they aren't above ground, maybe they are under.'_ Mai found the nearest port, at the entrance of the old shopping center. As she began her decent through the tunnels, thoughts to the caliber of, _'where is everyone?'_ crossed her mind.

Even the purified air seemed stale and dead, but not dangerous. The fourty miles of connecting tunnels were being searched, anyone and everyone had to be her somewhere.

Minuets later, a dark haired teen jumped from amongst the shadows, giving the young woman a rather good scare. "Big sister." He muffled into her sweatshirt. Mai returned the hug whole-heartedly, frightened, but laughing it off.

"What the hell's going on around here?" She asked as she released from the hug. Toshiro, looked exhausted, the under of his eyes sported bag, that only seemed to get darker by the day. He looked into the distance, zoning out from the world.

As Toshiro was brought back to reality by a shake of his shoulder, the two's grandmother came running. "Is everything alright, Toshi? We can't be over thi-." Bulma stopped mid-sentence at the sudden appearance of the half Sayian. Hair cut shorter, as if to relive her younger days and eyes wide with shock and surprise. "Mai, did everything go well? And why are you wearing your bandana, and not your gas mask? Weren't you just above ground?" Questions flew rapidly as Mai attempted to process them.

"Gas mask?" She chuckled, "what for?"

Toshi swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat, as his sister stopped laughing. "For round two." The silence between the three was deafening. At this moment, they were the only three people who knew the truth of what was going to happen.

**xXxXxXx**

Bulma opened the letter in front of all of the Z fighters, a little nervous at what her future counterparts granddaughter had to live through. "Now, this is where you all find out why it is I really came back in time." She read the words on the page, looking around the room at her friends and family. "I had a wonderful childhood filled with peace, but five years ago all of that changed."

As Bulma read on, the expressions on the peoples faces changed. Go an sat on the couch next to Videl as she held her swelling stomach. While his parents stood in one corner of the room holding hands, trying to process this newfound information. The four teens, as well as Marron and Uub, sat upon the plush carpet of the living room in a semi circle. The static looks, speckled amongst the crowd of all of the people in the room.

"Most died in two to three weeks after mass exposure, but my mother..." the genius trailed off, not another soul knew why until she spoke the next words. "But my mother died two and a half years later."

She took one solid look at her childhood friend before taking a deep breath. Seeing ChiChi standing there, with her hand hung low, just made it all that much worse. All of those years before, Pan had gone back into time, finally getting to know the mother she lost so young.

Looking back to the letter sized paper, and blinking away tears, she swallowed hard as she continued to read. Only some parts were more audible than others. "By the time I was eighteen, she was bedridden for the most part. Just as my younger brother, Toshiro, was finally starting to understand the world." Another pause, another deep br-

"I never knew she had a brother." Said one.

"It seems as if this Mai-Chi character had some demons to deal." Answered Master Roshi.

As the room grew louder with the chatter, a bit more reading was done before the true breakdown occurred. Bulma turned toward her mate, standing closer to her. "Vegeta, I don't think I can do this." She whispered on the verge of tears, handing the paper to him. She saw his eyes spark with an emotion. One she hadn't seen since the children weren't but babies.

Pain. Vegeta knew all along that the 'brats' as he affectionately called them, were dead. But not knowing the true cause made it more real. He thought they would go down like the Sayian warriors they were, not like defenseless, fragile beings. "Meetings over, go home." He said gruffly.

Krillen stood up, as if for the entire group. "Now you listen here." He began. "We're not leaving until you two have finished that letter. We have as much right to know what we are up against as you." Those around him nodded in agreement.

Yamcha stood up, about to say something before Vegeta cut him off. "Shut up, scar face."

The temperature in the room began to rise, or so Bulma thought. No way was she going to be able to read of her sons untimely death. Or how the very time line he came back to save, was only desecrated in the end.

Over half an hour had come and gone, reading and contemplating future plans. "Do we know who is behind this?" Oolong questioned, munching on the chips that lay on the table.

Goten peaked the interest of the room as he said, "I thought the heart virus doesn't exist in this time?"

Bulma shook her head. "Oh but it does. Every year there's only an average of 60 cases. So we make the medication, but not in mass quantities."

Silence. Then, "so what's the plan?" He asked with his mouth full of food.

"Do what Mai's parents did. Build a file on these guys, and train." Pan sat up from her spot on the carpet.

**When I get back, this story won't be updated immediately. But have no fear, a new story is in store! Keep checking back for _Death By Ice_. during the next few weeks. :)**


	10. Rain-check

**Well, this is the last update before school starts. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 9: **Rain-check (The wait pt. 2)

Trunks: 19  
Goten: 18  
Pan:17  
Bra: 16

It was the middle of the spring, the weather became increasingly warmer, and so was the blood of a few teens. Mating season was in its peak, and nothing was happening.

"This sucks, how we're grounded and all."

"Yeah, can't get any better." Trunks replied sarcastically over the phone. _'But I know something else that you can suck.' _He added to himself perversely of his girlfriend.

The nineteen year old sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Trying, but failing, to mentally picture Pan within his wildest fantasies. It had been a full three months since they had seen each other, and the grounding was beginning to take its toll.

"Wanna sneak out tonight and see a movie or something?"

_'Was he serious?'_ Pan thought. She too sat in her room, talking. At first she would've jumped at the chance to sneak off with him. But after what happened only a few months before, no way.

***Flashback* **

Pan threw on a rather large t-shirt of Trunks' as she got ready for bed. It was a blessing in disguise that she had the shirt for as long as she did, his scent had completely worn off. As she crawled into bed, a light tapping on the window was heard.

Whoever was outside had opened it. "Pan, throw on some clothes..." Trunks stopped what he was doing and got a good look at said girl. And boy, did he enjoy the view. The way she was paused crawling, with the look in her eyes, as if she were a deer caught in headlights.

Trunks slowly and quietly came through the window towards her, and the closer he came, the more he wanted. Her scent was more than intoxicating, and he needed her, all of her.

Pan jumped back quickly, hitting her head loudly on the door as Trunks let out a growl. She looked closely at his eyes in the near darkness. Dilated to the point there was hardly any blue to his eyes, not good. But that didn't matter to Pan, at least to her body. Her breathing became light pants for air, as her nose finally caught onto his scent.

The trance was broken as footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. "Pan-chan, is everything okay?" Asked her father. Opening the door to see both his daughter and Trunks in such close proximity, he remembered what would happen and kicked the Brief from his house. Triggering the current bit of grounding the two were in.

***End flashback***

"Okay, point proven. Still wanna go? I can make it worth you while." His power of persuasion was in between convincing, and annoying.

"Whatever Boxer-Boy, but we both know this won't work." Pan exhaled loudly, sitting up to think of her boyfriends proposition. It was far too dangerous to go out, because of the last time. They were too young to mate for the three spring seasons their parents kept them apart.

Trunks wasn't usually the one to push the envelope, but as of late, that's exactly what he wanted to do.

"You know whenever we're around each other, our bodies act funny." Pan said into the phone, looking out for any one near the door.

"Yeah, like how?" He asked, trying to egg her on.

By the very question, Pan's teenage mind was thrown into chaos. Her mind almost exploded with the fantasies of her and the young man in little to no clothing, in very... compromising situations. Places deep within her body churned with desire, wanting nothing more than to he pinned under his naked body, feeling him against her sweet sp- "Shit, Pan. You have to stop." He growled huskily. His breathing jagged as he added, "I need to go."

Pan tried with much difficulty to control herself as she asked where he was going.

"To take a cold shower, which wouldn't be a bad idea for yourself." He answered curtly before hanging up on the Son girl. Though she was no longer a girl, that he knew for sure. Over the past few years, the onyx haired beauty had let her hair grow out. She had begun to dress more and more like a woman, clothing just tight enough to show off her perfectly shaped body. Her perfectly round butt, as well as her abundant bust and curves, without looking grotesque.

While Trunks "showered" away his frustrations, Pan continued to daydream on the floor of her bedroom. The fantasies grew increasingly erotic over time. Each one leaving her more hot, bothered and unsatisfied than the last. Her dark bangs covered her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

**xXxXxXx**

Back over at Capsule Corp, things in Trunks' mind weren't so good. _'I feel so deprived.' _He thought through grit teeth.

His mind could only dream of what he could do to Pan. But they were derailed by Vegeta knocking on the door.

He crossed his arms, looking at his distressed son. The nineteen year old lay on his bed, eyes tightly shut and breathing shallow. His hands gripping the comforter, pulling it tautly to the point the stitching snapped.

The older Saiyan just laughed at him, though on the inside, he was impressed by how long Trunks had been able to hold out. "You may want to take care of that... problem of yours." Vegeta laughed, bordering hysterics.

Apparently, in all of the fantasising, his... problem arose again, if one would phrase it as such.

"Shut up." Trunks groaned, trying still to breathe normally. "Its all Pan's fault anyway. Her brain is sending me things I dare not mention out loud."

His father chuckled, "good luck with that." as he again disappeared within the walls of the dome-like home.

**xXxXxXx**

Two rings of the phone, and then, "Son residence, Goten speaking." The semi-cheerful voice of the eighteen year old rang through the line.

"Where's that idiot father of yours?" The gruff voice sounded back.

A sigh before a response. "Hello Vegeta. He's not around, what's the problem?"

_'Just my damn luck.'_ "Tell your sister to get a grip on her thoughts." He shot back before hanging up the phone.

_'How odd.' _Thought Goten as he set the phone back. He then jogged upstairs to relay the message to his younger sister. But as he entered her bedroom, the teen was nowhere to be found. With quick thinking, Goten did a ki sweep to find Pan in the bathroom down the hall. "Vegeta said and I quote, 'tell your sister to get a grip on her thoughts.'"

But that was just it... she couldn't. Her body and mind were out of control. She herself could not sate the sexual hunger that surged through her veins. "Fine." She panted back, trying to speak normally. Her petite body shook under enormous strain. She was so close, one more thought could send her over the edge in a crashing spiral.

In the very same moment, in two very different atmospheres, a crash occurred. The mental walls finally caved, leaving the two demi-Saiyans to catch their breaths, cursing the other for bringing them over the edge.

Dinner at the Son's went like usual, but since it was Saturday Gohan, Videl and little Takara came over to eat. ChiChi had been cooking all afternoon for this, with Gotens help.

Pan looked at her three and a half year old niece with a smile. Her dark eyes mimicked that of her fathers. But more childlike, innocent. Not that of someone who had seen the truly hellish side of the universe. Pan thought that's what Gohan wanted for his little girl. But in all actuality, little Son Takara was almost exactly like her mother. From her looks, all the way to her stubbornness, independence, and willingness to give others a run for their money.

"I'm finished, may I be excused from the table?" Pan asked, putting her fork and knife down.

ChiChi stopped eating and stared at her daughter. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You've only had one plate." Turning to Goten she hissed, "will you eat like a civilized man for once?"

While mother and son quarreled over proper dinner time habits, Goku gained Pan's attention. A nod of his head was a ticket to leave. The commotion of the room grew greater, now that Gohan joined into the argument. Nobody knew Goku said, "just be careful."

The onyx haired teen all but ran from the dining room and up to her small bedroom. The door to the closet opened up as clothes seemed to explode. _'Guess tomorrows laundry day.' _

Conveniently there was only one -small- section, still hung neatly upon the hangers. Clothes Pan wouldn't be caught dead one year before.

She wanted to give Trunks a heart attack to say the least. Dressing up and packing her bag, she had another... thought. No, not one of those per se, but just a thought.

Throwing a pair of heels in her bag, she slipped on a pair of flats, and leaped out of the second story window. After being in air for a few minuets, she pulled out her phone a dialed the only number she knew by heart.

"Who's this?" Trunks asked, crunching on a potato chip.

Smiling into the phone, Pan asked, "so boxer boy, where are we going tonight?"

_'Damn, I gotta get ready.' _Trunks thought. After the situation earlier that day, he wasn't too clear with the time of the day.

"I'll be ready in a few. U-uh, meet me out by the school." He stumbled.

"Okay. Just don't have a heart attack." She giggled, hanging up the phone.

**xXxXxXx**

Clothes strewn across the entirety of the room, and Trunks out of the shower, he wiped the condensation from the mirror. _'What am I getting myself into?'_ Questioning silently to himself.

Trunks made sure to clean the room, provide "cover", and lock the window on the outside. Something that was a recent project of his.

**xXxXxXx**

Landing in front of the school in which he had recently graduated, he called out for Pan. "Where'd you go?"

It was there, under the streetlight, he saw her. Pan stood there looking like a Queen, no, more like a Godess. Some say it was from a scene from a cheesy romance movie, but it was true. Her long black hair cascaded down her back like a silk cloth. Wearing a _very_ tight black dress, accentuating every curve, and stopping mid thigh. Topped by a pair of four inch, blood red heels.

Truly a mouthwatering sight for Trunks. "Kami help me." He whispered. Adjusting his black t-shirt, he walked towards her. "I look under dressed." He laughed, causing Pan to as well.

"We can't get to close," she whispered as he attempted to hug her. "I don't trust myself." All he wanted to say was 'to hell with it. Maybe being close on our _date_ is a good thing.'

The two walked for a while before Trunks asked where she wanted to go. "Anywhere you want." She answered.

_'If it were up to me, we'd be in my roo-' _he stopped to see Pan behind him blushing crimson and breathing heavy. The young lavender haired man walked closer and closer to his girlfriend, well aware of the "danger zone".

"Trunks, stop." Pan said between pants for air. They were bathing under the streetlights. But he didn't stop, soon they were nose to nose as she started to shake. Her mouth opening and closing, hot breath tickling his lips. And then it happened, he kissed her.

Sparks flying was one way to say it. At first it was slow, tender and tantalizing. One more than willing to test the others limits. Pan bit his lip, earning her a low growl.

Things started to heat up as their tongues met, dancing an ancient dance. Hunger began to rise in the two demi-Saiyans, and not of the food kind. "Pan," he growled, nipping at her jaw. "I think its time to leave."

**xXxXxXx**

Unlocking his window, and slipping her inside, he made sure his plan went without a hitch. There was always the chance they would end up back in his room, so a plan was absolutely needed.

Trunks scent was everywhere, musky and one-hundred percent male. It was single-handedly the most intoxicating thing Pan had ever smelled. And she wanted _more_, and more of Trunks.

Clicking the small button near his door for soundproofing, he turned back and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Kissing every inch of her exposed neck, Trunks felt so _alive_, her scent sending a multitude of shivers down his spine, and he loved every minute of it.

"Trunks." She moaned. Her hands roamed up and down his clothed chest. Their mouths met crashing, fast, passionately and hungry. Pulling away without a breath, Trunks shred his shirt, leaving Pan gawking.

It wasn't as if she'd never seen him shirtless before, but at that moment, it was different. It was as if ever wet dream was coming true. This was actually happening; they were going for it.

Slamming her into the wall, Trunks hoisted Pan's petite frame and grabbed her ass. She moaned loudly in surprise. "Take it off." He whispered, licking the shell of her ear. The heat of their bodies was making it unbearably hot, just the way they liked it.

_'I can't just give myself to him. He's gonna have to work me for it.'_ She thought kissing him, as well as grinding her most intimate part to his, making her moan. She too had the feeling they wouldn't be out for long, so the occasion called for little to nothing underneath... but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"How _exactly_ should I work you?" Seduction oozed from his voice. Every lick, kiss and touch made them harder and wetter than before. She pushed herself off from the wall in urgency, surprising him. Though that wasn't the goal, it was a start. She pushed him back, making him sit at the edge of the bed.

Pan walked slowly and sensually toward him, straddling his hips, careful not to touch the ever growing bulge in his pants. Her fingers made there way into his hair, as her hot breath tickled at his lips. "I'm going to make this slow, and utterly _painful_." She whispered.

Though that's what she said, Pan was growing really needy, and he knew it. His ever wandering hands went up and down her frame, finally settling on her hips, slamming her down onto him. The lacy black dress hiked up dangerously as Trunks guided her hips to grind against his.

Moans and groans spilled from their lips as the grinding gradually sped up. "Fuck." Trunks cursed under his breath. "If you don't take this dress off, I'll rip it clean off."

Pan backed off of him nervously, turning around so he had a view of her back, and reached for the zipper. She slowly brought it down as the dress loosened, and eventually dropped to the ground, revealing lace, and more lace.

He licked his suddenly dry lips, taking in the sight. Ample bust, trapped in a red and black lacy contraption. Her flat, toned stomach flaring to her perfect hips, and round ass. The tiny bit covering her intimate area left little to Trunks' lust filled imagination. She came back to where he sat to continue the tease, but was flipped over before she could do so.

She met him halfway into a heated kiss as she undid his pants. Things started to move faster as he had taken them off, throwing the completely across the room. Pan grabbed the waistband of his boxers, attempting to pull them down before. "Ah!" He pinned her hands above her head, telling her not to speak, nor touch.

"Strip, Panna." Desire evident in his voice. His blue eyes darkened as she pouted jokingly,

"my love, having trouble with a clasp?"

He let go of one hand to undo her bra, and throw it away. He leaned in close, "no, I just didn't want to rip it off, I want to see it again another time." He began to devour down her neck and breasts as she pulled down his boxers, and shakily grabbed his hardened member. He became harder as she slowly stroked him up and down, trying and failing to hold down a moan.

He looped his thumbs around the sides of her skimpy panties, and removed them, taking every bit of self control with it. He palmed his hand across her wetness, pleased to know she was ready. She hissed in pleasure, trying to breathe before...

"Trunks, be ca-aah!" She screamed, tears began to form from the corners of her eyes as her fingernails marred his back. He pushed only a little bit further before he paused. A barrier, she was a virgin?

"I'm so sorry Panna." He whispered, as he bent to kiss her deeply. He continued slowly passed her hymn as she adjusted to his massive size. After a minute or two, she bucked her hips, and the games begun.

_'She's so damn _tight_.' _Trunks thought as he shifted deeply within her. The minutes passed as grunts and quiet moans grew louder. The demand to go harder and faster rang, though ignored as he continued with the agonizing slower pace, purposely teasing her.

"Stop teasing," she huffed, "and just fuck me." Though that's all he wanted to do, he was going to pay her back.

"No." He mumbled against her lips. Her hands still pinned above her head.

"Then don't stop, please don't stop." A feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow, like a cup that could overflow any second. And it drove her wild. She screamed in immense please as she felt her sweet spot being hit. "Right there!"

That was what set Trunks off, pounding into her repeatedly, harder and faster than before. His breathing became shallow as the tempo faltered. Holding her hand in his, he squeezed it tightly as Pan's body began to stiffen like a violin string. Everything began to collapse, bringing the two lovers completely over the edge with a scream.

By instinct, Trunks bit into Pan's neck, bringing her to climax once again.

It felt like she was going to explode, so many emotions and thoughts ran through her as she bit into his neck, completing the bond.

They finally collapsed onto the bed as he pulled out, pulling her into his embrace. "How did you know what I was thinking a while ago?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He replied, "maybe its got something to do with your visions."

She smiled, "let's not worry about that right now." She kissed his forehead and nuzzled into him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Panna." He yawned, falling into a deep sleep.

**Well, how was it? I wanted to give you all a chapter of just T/P, because this is their story, not just an OC's lol. It'll pick back up, I promise. :)**


End file.
